


Un mondo a misura di Rose

by SakiJune



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Introspection, Love, Nightmares
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sono deformati e sbiaditi dal ricordo, e forse per questo ancora più spaventosi. Sono nemici, sono amici, sono fragili vittime e strateghi di morte. Urlano e sussurrano e strepitano in mille lingue. E c’è anche il suo volto, quello che ha perduto, che lui ha perduto per salvarla dall’infinito."<br/>I giorni sereni e le notti inquiete di Rose Tyler nel mondo parallelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un mondo a misura di Rose

Il sogno è realtà e la realtà è sogno, riflette Rose, mentre prepara le uova strapazzate per i ragazzi ed è ormai riuscita a scacciare dalla mente le immagini della notte appena trascorsa. Jackie ha acceso il frullatore e qualcuno starà già ciabattando per le scale - ma non vuole bruciare un’altra volta il contenuto della padella, perciò non si gira a guardare chi entrerà in cucina per primo.

 

Ha il tempo di ammirare tutti e tre più tardi, mentre schettinano sul lungomare, con Tony che schizza via velocissimo e John che arranca con le ginocchia sbucciate.

Lo chiama sempre John. Il Dottore è un’altra cosa, un’altra vita.

Quella vita che torna nei suoi incubi.

 

La commuove disinfettargli le ferite. E quell’espressione che ha sulla faccia, che vuol dire “Ahi, brucia”. Non riesce a smettere di ridere, ma intanto gli pizzica le guance e si assicura ancora una volta della sua solidità. Le sue dita non gli passano attraverso, lui è lì davvero.

Smettila, Rose.

 

Pete non commenta quando lei si distrae e dimentica il suo turno. Le pedine colorate rimangono dov’erano, e in breve i partecipanti si riducono a tre.

È buio. Con una scusa lei e John vanno a letto un po’ prima del solito. Rose pensa che, se questa notte resteranno abbracciati, non sognerà i mostri.

 

Ma arrivano lo stesso.

Sono deformati e sbiaditi dal ricordo, e forse per questo ancora più spaventosi. Sono nemici, sono amici, sono fragili vittime e strateghi di morte. Urlano e sussurrano e strepitano in mille lingue. E c’è anche il suo volto, quello che ha perduto, che lui ha perduto per salvarla dall’infinito.

 

La realtà è sogno, ma i sogni erano troppi per una sola dimensione.

Alcuni dei suoi desideri si sono avverati nella loro completezza. Ne è certa quando guarda ballare i suoi genitori, quando racconta una favola al suo fratellino. Altri si sono trasformati in una realtà meno sfolgorante, ma anche meno spaventosa - un mondo a misura d’uomo, a misura di Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> L'ispirazione è venuta da [questa](http://razulude.deviantart.com/art/Fishbowl-404527924) immagine  
> Io ci ho visto il volto di Nine :)


End file.
